fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Eliterra
"Don't be afraid to call on me if you ever need anything!" ~Amelia to Miko Illumina "A stands for Ark, which goes hand in hand with Amelia." Summary Amelia Eliterra is a teenage Ascendrian colonist living on Ronin Island and one of the Main Female Protagonists of CYBERAI. She plays an important role in Jettison Academy as the president of several clubs and is considered a community leader among her peers. After befriending the then-socially-awkward Ark Covenant and discovering the truth about him, she volunteers to assist the CYBERAI Organization's Tech-Dev team, acting as an "apprentice" to Miko Illumina. Appearance and Personality (TBA) Personal Stats Date Of Birth: '(TBA) '''Birthplace: '''Ronin Island, Bushido Isles, Neo-Earth '''Weight: '''102 Lbs '''Height: '''5'1" '''Likes: '''Anything that's fun, Teamwork, Hanging out with friends, Creating, Coming up with new ideas. '''Dislikes: '''Misunderstandings, not being allowed to go somewhere on her own, being ripped off. '''Eye Color: '''Rose Pink '''Hair Color: '''Electric Green, Dyed Sky Blue when Ark leaves Neo-Earth. '''Laterality: '''Ambidextrous '''Hobbies: '''Managing Clubs, Volunteering, Assisting other students, Arranging Parties, Playing Music on various instruments, Drawing and Painting, Street Fighting/Mixed Martial Arts, Building stuff. '''Values: '''Be creative and always use your imagination to solve problems. Never copy someone else's work. '''Beliefs: ' * It's OK to touch someone else's stuff unless you steal or break it. * Your sibling/s are usually the opposite of you in everything except for appearance. * Hiding your feelings will only restrain your destiny. * Everyone is equal. Absolutely everyone. * Admitting your limitations is the same as admitting that you've given up. * There is no better mentor than practice. 'Marital Status: '''In a relationship with Ark '''Status: '''Alive and Active '''Affiliation: '''Neo Earth, Jettison Academy, The Cyberai Organization, Ark Covenant '''Previous Affiliations: '''Unknown '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''MBTI: '(TBA) 'Color Identity: '''Green '''Theme Music: '(TBA) Powers and Abilities '''Tier: 9-C by herself, Variable 'w/ Technology and Prep Time '''Name: '''Amelia R. Eliterra '''Origin: 'CYBERAI '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14-18 '''Classification: '''Ascendrian '''Powers: Martial Arts, Supergenius Intellect, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification and Various Powers w/ Genetic Modification and CYBERAI Technology. Attack Potency: Street Level '(Has trained in Mixed Martial Arts for most of her life, can fight off multiple people at once), '''Variable '(Has complete access to the CYBERAI Organization's technology, which can range from laser weaponry to mech-suits and massive reality-warping devices; if that isn't enough, she can easily develop her own technology as well) '''Speed: Peak Human, Variable 'w/ CYBERAI Tech (with the appropriate bio-modifications and technology, she can move anywhere from Superhuman speeds to centillions of times the SoL) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Has stated that she can lift up to 500 lbs on her own), '''Variable '''w/ CYBERAI Tech '''Striking Strength: Peak Human, Variable Durability: Peak Human '''(Spars often with her brother, who can deal out about as much damage as her), '''Variable '''w/ CYBERAI Tech '''Stamina: '''Peak Human (Can run for dozens of kilometers without feeling any exhaustion), Near Limitless w/ CYBERAI Tech '''Range: Standard Melee Range by herself, Variable w/ CYBERAI Tech Intelligence: Supergenius (Possibly even smarter than Miko) Weaknesses: * When she's not utilizing science or technology, Amelia is only a well-trained girl with a high IQ. * The enhancement serums Amelia takes will wear off over time depending on the dosage she's taken; a strong enough dose could potentially kill her. * Notable Attacks and Techniques Serums: '''Special biochemical enhancements that Amelia carries with her at all times. She usually hides a belt of syringes filled with unique, color-coded chemicals under her hoodie or coat and uses them readily during a conflict. Besides hypodermic needles, Amelia will also carry along tablets, pills, vials, and even skin patches in the case of an emergency. '''As with any controlled substance, the higher the dosage, the more effective the serum is. * 'Strength '- A Crimson Serum that greatly increases the potency of muscle fibers and allows Amelia to become at least as strong as the opponent she's fighting, if not stronger; in order for it to work to maximum effect, she needs to take at least one hit from the opponent, which will allow her to adapt and grow more powerful. * 'Speed '- A Blue Serum that greatly increases the impulses in Amelia's nervous system and allows her to run, perceive, and react on a much higher level. * 'Durability '- A Yellow Serum that greatly increases the density and hardness of Amelia's cellular structure. * 'Recovery '- A Green Serum that allows Amelia to heal injuries at a much faster and more efficient rate. '''Kikai-teki Mk. 1.0: '''The first in a series of mechanical battlesuits, built by Amelia herself from materials found within the Neo-Earth Meteorite. It is reinforced with Neonantium Alloy and equipped with ion thrusters, dual hand laser cannons, eye beams, 400x overshielded forcefields, and plasmic missile launchers built into its' chest. This model is not equipped with a warp-drive, but it does possess several relativistic engines. '''Kikai-teki Mk. 1.5: '''A modified version of the 1.0 that was spray painted in multiple colors and coated in various designs. It has been fitted with a custom warp-drive that allows for speeds far greater than before -- it can travel to a nearby star system in around twenty minutes. '''Kikai-teki Mk. 2.0: '''A sleeker, taller, and far more efficient mechanical battlesuit than either of the two previous models, this mech is equipped with transformable parts and a passive AI that allows it to partially rebuild itself. The warp-drive on this model allows the Mk. 2.0 to reach distant star systems in dozens of seconds and is capable of intergalactic travel in mere minutes. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:CYBERAI Characters Category:Original Characters Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages